A holder for attaching a laparoscopic instrument releasably, in particular an endoscopic camera is known from US 2004/0267089 A1. This holder is coupled to endoscopic cameras having two pairs of fixing pins on the outside circumference of the housing. The holder comprises a fixing arm mounted on one side on a base for stable supporting the holder on a surface, to the other side of which arm is mounted a grip for securing the endoscopic camera. The grip comprises a body having a pair of L-shaped claws, wherein the body in the rear part is connected to the arm, whereas the front part thereof is used for securing the endoscopic camera. A first L-shaped claw is immovably fixed in the lower part of the body, from the side used for securing the endoscopic camera. The arms of the first claw are separated by a distance equal to the width of the housing of the endoscopic camera. At the same time the arms of the first claw are mounted in such a manner that the shorter ends thereof are directed upwards. In the upper part of the body, parallel to the first claw there is a movably mounted second L-shaped claw whose shorter ends of the arms are directed downwards, whereas the longer ends of the arms protrude beyond the rear part of the body. The movable connection is achieved by means of an axis in the body and going through the longer ends of the arms. In the rear part of the longer ends of the arms, behind the body, there is a through hole in which there is a mandrel supported by a spring, wherein said mandrel also goes through the element connecting the body to the fixing arm. The upper part of said mandrel ends with a flange which does not go through the hole in the longer end of the arm, wherein between the flange and the surface of the arm there is an expanding spring. The endoscopic camera is secured in the body in such a manner that the first pair of fixing pins is arranged in the first immovable claw, and by pressing the flange of the mandrel the upper claw is opened, the endoscopic camera is appropriately arranged after which the pressure is released, thus clamping the claw on the second pair of fixing pins of the endoscopic camera.
US2012/0029277 discloses a method for controlling an endoscope during laparoscopic surgeries. The method for controlling the endoscope consists in using a pivoting support coupled to an endoscopic camera, wherein said support comprises a mechanism enabling the coupled endoscopic camera to move independently, for example, in two arc-shaped paths. Therefore the mechanism coupled to the endoscopic camera enables movement in four degrees of freedom. At the same time the pivoting support including the mechanism is connected to an adjustable arm mounted on a base which can be attached to an operating table. By using said adjustable arm it is possible to control the position of the endoscopic camera with the control mechanism thereof in the operating field.
For example, US 2003/0076410 A1 discloses powered zoom couplers being a part of endoscopic viewing systems including cameras. Said coupler is mounted between a proximal end of an endoscope and the camera with a transducer producing an output signal transmitted to a monitor displaying the image. Said coupler includes a sleeve inside which there is a plurality of lenses for optically enhancing the image received from the endoscope. Owing to the properties of the lenses the image can be, for instance, magnified. Said lenses inside the sleeve are mounted movably, the position of said lenses in relation to one another and in relation to the ends of the sleeve is set with the use of two motor units coupled to selected groups of optical elements. Therefore, the image generated by the endoscope before the camera head is modified by a plurality of lenses. Moreover, the viewing system also comprises a sensor mounted inside the sleeve, said sensor indicating the current position of the lenses. Said sensor is coupled to a processor controlling the motor units and receiving commands generated from outside.